Improvável
by Alice Lytle
Summary: Tudo começa numa tarde de terça, quando uma estranha caixa chega no Bushwell...
1. Uma estranha encomenda

Essa história louca começa numa terça-feira chuvosa. Nessa dita terça feira, eu havia esquecido meu livro de história na casa da Carly. Na verdade eu tinha esquecido na segunda, mas isso é só um detalhe. O problema é que nós teríamos prova na quarta e eu não tinha estudado nada ainda. Eu sei que parece estranho, Samantha Puckett estudando, mas é que se eu não tirasse pelo menos B nessa prova, eu iria reprovar.

Então eu fui pra casa da Carly pra pegar o meu livro. Chegando lá, eu passei pelo Lewbert, que como sempre estava dormindo. Só que quando eu estava quase entrando no elevador, ele acordou e começou a gritar.

Lewbert: Hei, ta indo pro apartamento da Carly?

Sam(irônica): Não, to indo visitar minha avó.

Lewbert: Então aproveita e leva isso aqui pra Carly.

Foi aí que e vi que tinha uma caixa enorme em cima do balcão dele. E não, eu não ia, de jeito nenhum levar esse troço pra Carly. Devia pesar algumas toneladas! Ta bom, exagerei, mas tinha cara de ser pesado.

Sam: Hmmm, não!

Lewbert: Ah, vai, por favor! Não tenho ninguém pra levar isso pra mim!

Sam: Leva você então!

Ela me olhou com uma cara de "Ah ta, to levando já, olha eu lá em cima!" mas aí eu tive uma ideia.

Sam: Se eu levar, quanto você me paga?

Lewbert: Pagar? Eu não vou pagar nada!

Sam: Então tchau.

Lewbert: Ta bom, espera.

Ela tirou uma nota de $50 do bolso e me entregou. Como ele tinha me pagado e eu estava curiosa pra saber o que tinha naquela caixa tão grande, resolvi levar. Peguei a caixa e o Lewbert começou a gritar de novo.

Lewbert: Cuidado! O cara que deixou aqui disse que era uma coisa muito frágil e que não poderia cair de jeito nenhum.

Sam: Ta me chamando de desastrada?

Lewbert: Só leva esse troço logo!

Ok, eu não estava enganada. O "troço" era pesado. não tanto quanto eu imaginei que seria, mas era. Fui pro elevador e logo estava no andar da Carly. Fui andando até aporta do apartamento dela e chutei a porta. Não dava pra abrir com aquela caixa nas mãos e eu também não estava afim de colocar no chão só pra ter o trabalho de me abaixar e pegar de novo depois. Mas meus braços já estavam começando a doer. Como ninguém me atendeu, eu chutei de novo, dessa vez com mais força.

Sam(pensando):_ Que demora! Qual o problema da Carly que não vem abrir essa porta logo?_

Devem ter se passado uns dois minutos e eu chutei a porta de novo. tava começando a achar que ela não estava em casa. Coloquei a caixa no chão e sentei do lado, esperando. tava quase pedindo pro Freddie o livro dele emprestado, mas não, eu não ia fazer isso. Quando de repente a caixa começou a resmungar. Eu olhei assustada, só podia estar ficando doida, caixas não resmumgam! Eu resolvi deixar pra lá, afinal, caixas são seres inanimados.

Aí ela resmungou de novo. Só que mais alto. parecia um gato, sei lá. Será que a Carly tinha comprado um gato pela internet? Eu tinha que abrir aquela caixa, mas antes que eu fizesse isso, a porta do apartamento da frente se abriu.


	2. Bebê

Freddie: Puckett? O que faz aqui?

Sam: Não é da sua conta, nerd.

Freddie: A Carly não está em casa, saiu com o Spencer a algum tempo.

Òtimo! E agora? Como eu vou estudar? Lembrei que não tinha nada escrito no meu caderno. Também, quem manda dormir no meio das aulas?

Freddie: O que tem nessa caixa?

Sam: Não sei. Chegou pra Carly.

A caixa resmungou de novo e começou a... Chorar? Eu abri a caixa correndo e levei um susto.

Sam: Ah meu Deus!

Tinha um bebê ali dentro! Eu sei que parece loucura, mas é verdade! Quem em sã consciência envia um bebê pelo correio? Espera, porque é que a Carly tinha pedido um bebê pelo correio? Isso não fazia sentido.

Freddie: Ele ta bem?

Freddie pegou ele e começou a examinar a criança de cima a baixo.

Freddie: Ele parece bem, mas o que a gente faz?

Sam: Eu sei lá. Melhor esperar a Carly chegar, afinal – apontei pro bebê – "isso" é dela. Ela levou o celular quando saiu?

Freddie: Deve ter levado, ela não sai sem aquilo.

Peguei meu celular e liguei pra Carly. Chamou um monte, mas ninguém atendeu.

Sam: Ninguém atende.

Freddie: E agora?

Sam: Eu não sei, só sei que esse choro ta me irritando e muito!

Freddie: Acho que ele ta com fome...

Sam: E eu tenho cara de comida? Arranja alguma coisa pra ele comer!

Freddie: Como você sabe que é "ele"?

Sam: Sei lá, ele ta de azul, eu imagino que seja um menino.

Freddie: Só porque ele ta de azul quer dizer que ele seja um menino? Se eu usar uma camisa rosa eu vou ser uma menina agora?

Sam: O nerd ta estressadinho?

Freddie: Quer saber, esquece. Temos que dar um jeito nele, ou nela.

Comecei a sentir um cheiro estranho no ar.

Sam: Hmm, acho que alguém precisa trocar a fralda.

Freddie: É mesmo. Você vai no mercado e compra um pacote de fraldas enquanto eu arranjo alguma coisa pra ele comer.

Sam: Porque sou eu quem tem que ir comprar as fraldas?

Freddie: Você quer ficar aqui cuidando dele? Porque pra mim tanto faz...

Sam: Não, eu vou.

Fui no mercado e comprei uns dois pacotes de fraldas. Cara, a Carly ia ter que dar umas explicações muito boas pra gente. Comprei umas papinhas também e logo saí da loja.

Quando cheguei no apartamento do Benson, a situação estava um tanto... hmmm... engraçada. O bebê estava sentado no sofá com uma prato que tinha algo amassado dentro na frente dele e o Freddie estava todo sujo daquela coisa gosmenta que ele estava tentado fazer o bebê comer.

Sam(rindo): O que aconteceu aqui?

Freddie: Ela não quer comer e ainda por cima jogou tudo em cima de mim. Trouxe as fraldas?

Sam: Aqui.

Freddie: Pode trocar ele?

Sam: Que seja. Vem coisinha.


	3. De onde ela veio?

Levei ele pro banheiro e fui trocar a fralda. Sim, eu sabia como trocar uma fralda. Uma vez eu tive que cuidar de um priminho meu. Ele tinha uns seis meses e na época eu tinha uns 7 ou 8 anos. Minha mãe e minha tia saíram e eu tive que tomar conta dele por umas doze horas. Não foi legal.

Tirei a fralda e surpresa: era uma menina. Ela não era uma recém nascida, devia ter pelo menos uns 8 meses, no mínimo. Ela tinha um cabelo cacheado castanho claro e olhos cor de mel. E não parava quieta.

Sam: Vamos lá, deixa eu te limpar, você quer ficar suja?

Segurei as perninhas dela e olhei com uma cara feia, mas acho que ela não entendeu o recado e começou a rir. Peguei uma escova de dentes que estava em cima da pia e dei pra ela brincar. Com ela distraída foi mais fácil acabar tudo.

Cheguei na sala e Freddie estava sentado no sofá lendo alguma coisa. De repente ele se virou pra trás e me encarou com uma cara de surpresa.

Freddie: Quem diria! A Puckett sabe trocar uma fralda!

Sam: Cala a boca nerd. Ta lendo o que?

Freddie: Depois que você saiu eu fui lá fora e peguei a caixa. Tinha esse papel dentro.

Sam: Deixa eu ver isso...

Peguei o papel da mão dele. Era um papel brilhoso, rosa e cheio de florzinhas. Comecei a ler.

_Parabéns,_

_Você foi escolhida aleatoriamente para cuidar de um dos nossos anjinhos. Lembre-se, crianças precisam de muito amor e carinho._

_Infelizmente nós não aceitamos devoluções, então, se você estiver infeliz com o seu "presentinho", sentimos muito, mas não poderemos fazer nada._

_Ah, e mais uma coisa: A vida raramente te dá duas chances. Aproveita bem a sua._

Ok,isso só podia ser uma brincadeira e de muito mal gosto.

Freddie's POV

A Sam ficou olhando pro papel durante algum. Tive a impressão de que ela ficou meio pálida. Realmente era um bilhete meio sinistro, mas não suficiente pra ela fazer aquela cara.

Freddie: Sam, tudo bem?

Sam: C-claro, porque não estaria? Será que a Carly já chegou?

Freddie: Acho que não.

Sam: Não podem ter mandado isso pra ela. Deixa eu ver a caixa.

Sam colocou o bebê no sofá e começou a olhar a caixa procurando alguma coisa.

Sam: Não tem remetente... Isso é muito estranho.

Freddie: Mas isso não pode ter sido mandado do além, pode?

Sam: Não sei. No início do bilhete diz que "você foi escolhida aleatoriamente pra cuidar de um dos nossos anjinhos". Talvez queira dizer alguma coisa.

Freddie: Ou talvez não queira dizer nada.

De repente, alguém começou a gritar no corredor. Era a Carly! Parecia que ela tava gritando com o Spencer.

Sam: Hei, acho que a Carly chegou!

Freddie: Também acho. Vamos lá falar com ela. E vamos levar esse bebê logo.

Sam: É "a" bebê.

Freddie: Que seja. vamos logo.


	4. Temos que dar um jeito nisso

Carly: Seja lá que brincadeira for essa, eu não gostei nadinha.

Sam: Nós já dissemos que não é brincadeira! Alguém deixou isso aqui pra você e o Lewbert me pediu pra trazer pra cima e eu trouxe, aí eu abri e vi que era um bebê!

A Carly não queria acreditar no que eu e o Freddie estávamos contando pra ela. Ela achava que nós tínhamos arranjado esse bebê em algum lugar e agora estávamos pregando uma peça nela.

Freddie: E tinha esse bilhete junto.

Ele entregou o bilhete pra Carly que ficou algum tempo lendo. Ok, a bebê não era a coisa mais leve do mundo, será que dava pra ela ler um pouquinho mais rápido?

Carly: Spencer, olha isso.

Ela entregou o papel pro Spencer, que tinha ficado apenas observando até então. Ela pegou o papel e leu lentamente. Muito lentamente. Lentamente demais.

Spencer: Acho que devíamos ligar pra polícia.

Carly: Concordo.

Sam: Hmm, legal. Agora tó.

Entreguei a bebê pra ela e sentei no sofá.

Carly: O que... Hmm, você até que é bonitinha, mas eu não vou ficar com você. Spencer, me dá seu celular.

Spencer: mas porque o meu...

Carly: Só me dá a droga do seu celular!

Spencer: Ta bom!

Carly: Sam, você liga.

Sam: Porque eu?

Carly: Porque tudo isso é culpa sua!

Sam: Minha? Pra começar não fui eu que pedi um bebê pelo correio!

Carly: E desde quando eu pedi?

Spencer: Quer saber? Eu ligo.

Ele pegou o celular da mão da Carly, digitou o número e ficou esperando. Esperando. E esperando.

Spencer: Ninguém atende.

Carly: Como assim ninguém atende?

Spencer: Não atendendo, oras!

Eu já estava cheia disso e resolvi eu mesma ligar. Disquei, chamou, chamou e chamou, mas ninguém atendeu. Isso tava começando a ficar estranho.

Freddie: E se a gente levasse ela pra lá em vez de chamar eles pra buscarem ela aqui?

Carly: Boa ideia!

Nós estávamos saímos e já tínhamos chegado na porta do elevador. Estávamos só esperando o elevador chegar, ai...

"BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

É, ela abriu o berreiro. A Carly tentava acalmar ela de qualquer jeito, mas não dava certo. O elevador chegou e nós entramos, mas aquela criatura não parava de chorar!

Freddie: Carly!

Carly: O que você quer que eu faça?

Freddie: Eu não sei, só faz ela parar!

Sam: Dá ela pra mim.

A Carly passou ela pra mim e quase que imediatamente ela parou de chorar. Todos ficaram olhando pra mim com uma cara de "que bruxaria é essa?"

Sam: Que foi?

Todo mundo: Nada.

Chegamos lá em baixo e do nada aparece um garoto segurando um balde com uma espécie de tinta vermelha e andando de skate. O Lewbert, como sempre, estava dormindo. O garoto passou por nós de por algum motivo, derrubou TODO aquele líquido vermelho em cima de mim e da neném. E ainda por cima saiu rindo da nossa cara! Ah, esse eu matava!

Carly: Sam... Não vai sair correndo atrás do menino, não é?

Sam: Porque eu não deveria?

Carly: Porque você está toda suja de tinta, e ela também. – disse ela apontando pra bebê. – Acho melhor a gente subir e você tomar um banho. Depois a gente vai na delegacia, ok?

Sam: É melhor mesmo. Vamos.

A única pessoa que parecia feliz com aquilo tudo era a bebê, que ria sem parar.

Subimos pro apartamento e eu tomei um banho e depois a Carly deu um banho na garotinha. Terminado tudo, resolvemos descer. Mas entes, eu me lembrei de uma coisa, o motivo de eu estar ali naquele exato momento.

Sam: Carly, cadê o meu livro de história?

Carly: Nem sei. Eu vi por aí, mas agora eu não me lembro onde ele está.

Que bom.

Sam: Posso ir lá em cima ver se eu acho?

Spencer: A gente não ia na delegacia?

Sam: Já vamos.

Subi pro quarto da Carly e comecei a procurar meu livro. Pra resumir, acabei com uma mão cortada e não achei o livro. Desci e estavam Carly, Freddie, Spencer e a coisinha sentados no sofá (a coisinha no colo da Carly).

Sam: Vamos.

Spencer: O que aconteceu com sua mão?

Sam: Nada. Podemos ir? temos que dar um jeito nessa coisa.

Carly(tampando os ouvidos da bebê): Não chama ela de coisa!

Sam: Porque?

Carly: Você is gostar de ser chamada de coisa? A gente podia dar um nome pra ela...

Sam: NÃO! Sem nomes! Quando você dá nome pra uma coisa você começa a se apegar, se apegando, você não consegue se livra dela.

Freddie: Porque esse desespero em se livrar da bebê?

Sam: Quer ficar com ela? ÓTIMO! Você e a Carly seriam uma família muito feliz!

Freddie: Qual o seu problema?

Sam: Você!

Spencer(se levantando): hei, vamos todos nos acalmar...

Sam e Freddie: Calado Spencer!

Ele sentou e eu e o Freddie continuamos discutindo até que...

Bebê: Mamã?

Carly: Ai meu Deus, ela falou mamãe!

Foi aí que eu notei que ela não tinha dito "mamã" pra Carly e sim pra mim.


	5. Conversas e discussões

Existe algo que se chama desistir. É quando você se rende diante das circunstancias e percebe que não é você que as controla e sim algo que você não consegue explicar. Vamos voltar de onde paramos, certo? A bebê tinha me chamado de mamãe. Nada legal. O problema é que nós não conseguíamos sair de casa e quando ligávamos pra polícia dava ocupado ou ninguém atendia. E a chuva aumentou. lembra, que no inicio eu falei que estava chovendo? Então. Aumentou. Muito.

Sam: É isso. Eu desisto. Ela deve ter sida enviada do além, porque, caramba! Tudo conspira pra que a gente não consiga sair daqui!

Spencer: E o pior, aumentou a chuva.

Dei uma olhada rápida pela janela e vi que era verdade. A chuva tinha aumentado muito. Como eu ia pra casa? Minha mãe provavelmente nem ia dar a minha falta, como era de costume, então se eu passasse a noite ali não ia fazer muita diferença.

Sam: Bem, já que eu estou aqui... – peguei o livro de história e comecei a ler, afinal eu teria uma prova no outro dia e não seria fácil.

Carly: Hei, olha aqui, temos que resolver isso. O que vamos fazer com ela?

Spencer: Eu estava pensando...

Ela parou de falar do nada e ficou alguns segundos encarando o vazio. Que droga, porque ele não terminava de falar?

Freddie: Pensando no que? – perguntou ela já impaciente.

Spencer: Bem, nós não conseguimos sair do prédio, a polícia não atende... Podíamos registrar ela no meu nome.

Cri-cri-cri...

Ficamos todos olhando pro Spencer com uma cara de "endoidou?". Todos nós e principalmente a Carly.

Carly: Spencer! Ficou doido é?

Spencer: Qual é, porque foi uma ideia tão ruim assim?

Carly: Você vai cuidar de uma criança? Vai dar comida, banho, atenção, cuidar pra que ela não se machuque? Sabe como é pra uma garota ter que viver sem a mãe? Você vive pulando de relacionamento em relacionamento. Você sinceramente acha que isso vai ser saudável pra ela? Não vai, Spencer!

Depois disso o clima ficou tenso. Deu pra ver que o Spencer ficou magoado. Tudo que a Carly falou era verdade, mas não precisava jogar assim na cara, precisava? Bom, talvez precisasse. Ficamos em silencio um pouco. Freddie havia sentado numa daquelas cadeiras que ficavam na frente da bancada da cozinha e eu estava em pé na frente dos do Spencer e da Carly.

Freddie: Acho melhor eu ir. Minha mãe vai ficar preocupada se eu demorar mais.

Ela saiu e eu fui pra cozinha fazer um lanche. Fiz um sanduíche de presunto e fiquei por ali mesmo. Carly levou a bebê lá pra cima e o Spencer ligou a TV.

Sentei do lado dele e olhei pra TV sem prestar atenção realmente no que estava passando. Até que o noticiário anunciou que Seattle estava alagada e que era pra pessoas ficassem em casa(caso a sua casa não estivesse alagada).

Sam: Que ótimo, to presa aqui!

O Spencer parecia não ter ouvido, já que estava concentrado no meu livro de história. Como é que alguém podia achar história interessante? Pensando bem, como é que alguém podia achar qualquer matéria interessante?

Spencer: Tem prova de história?

Sam: Uhum.

Spencer: Eu era bom em história... Ainda me lembro de alguma coisa.

Sam: Se lembra o suficiente pra fazer a prova no meu lugar?

Nós rimos e ele respondeu.

Spencer: Não, mas talvez o suficiente pra te ajudar a estudar.

Nunca pensei que o Spencer fosse bom em algo relacionada com a escola. É o que geralmente se pensa de alguém que largou a faculdade pra virar artista. Não que eu achasse ele burro, não era isso.

Sam: Ta, vamos começar então.

A gente estudou por umas três horas. OMG, Sam Puckett estudando? Eu realmente precisava passar. Ou eu estudava ou eu reprovava. Resolvemos dar uma pausa e me veio uma curiosidade.

Sam: Spencer?

Spencer: Sim?

Sam: Não estava falando sério quando disse que ia adotar a bebê, não é?

Spencer: Estava, porque?

Sam: Nada não.

Spencer: Eu sei... Não tenho muita cara de pai, não é?

Sam: Não é isso...

É só que você é ligeiramente irresponsável e não vai dar conta do recado, só isso. Mas eu não podia falar isso pra ele. Falar eu até podia, mas não estava afim de magoar ninguém hoje. Hoje.

Spencer: É que eu percebi que, sei lá, minha vida não tem muito sentido. Eu faço as minhas esculturas, vendo elas e tal ,mas... Eu tenho 29 anos e isso sempre foi a minha vida. Eu pulo de relacionamento em relacionamento, como a Carly disse... A maioria dos caras nessa idade já fez alguma coisa mais útil que isso.

Sam: Ou estão presos.

Spencer: Ou isso.

Sam: Aí do nada você resolveu que quer começar uma família...

Spencer: Não foi do nada, eu já tinha pensado nisso, mas nunca tinha chegado a falar com a Carly.

Sam: Você já tinha pensado em adotar uma criança? Quem diria...

Spencer: Mas acho melhor não. A Carly tem razão, eu não tenho cabeça pra isso.

Ele se levantou da poltrona e fez como se fosse em direção da cozinha, mas antes que ele fosse, segurei no braço dele.

Sam: Ou não. Ela não tem razão. Se eu fosse você eu ia lá agora e dizia pra ela que ia com a bebê, independente do que ela acha. Como você disse, você tem 30 anos, não vai deixar sua irmã de 17 te controlar, vai? E só porque você vive saindo com um monte de gente não quer dizer que não vai ser um bom pai. Minha mãe vive saindo com um monte de caras, mas mesmo assim eu a amo. Apesar dela ser um pouco negligente. Ta, ela é totalmente negligente. O que eu quero dizer é que você não preciosa da aprovação da Carly pra fazer isso.

Ok, de onde saiu isso tudo? Ele ficou me olhando com uma cara de "nossa", ou de espanto, não tenho certeza.

Spencer: É, talvez você tenha razão.

Sam: A mamãe aqui sempre tem.

De repente, senti algo vibrando no meu bolso. Era meu celular. Peguei e vi que era a Melanie. Melanie? Nossa, fazia muito tempo que eu não falava com ela. Atendi.

Sam: Alô?

Melanie: _Sam? Oi, tudo bom? To morrendo de saudade maninha..._

Sam: Eu também... Mas por que me ligou?

Melanie: _Só pra avisar que vou passar o nosso aniversário aí com você e com a mamãe. Ela por acaso ta saindo com algum cara estranho?_

Sam: Sempre Melanie, sempre.

Melanie: _Que droga... Tomara que ela não esqueça nosso aniversário dessa vez, ou não esteja bêbada. _

Eu ri, mas sabia que isso era verdade. Quantos aniversários minha mãe esqueceu? Ou em quantos ela não estava bêbada demais pra comemorar qualquer coisa? Eu sei que foram só dezessete aniversários, mas eu só me lembrava de dois em que ela estivesse presente ou sóbria.

Sam: É, tomara. Mas você vai vir só no dia ou antes?

Melanie_: Só tem como eu estar aí no dia. Você não tem noção de como eu estou com saudades..._

Sam: Eu também, mas olha só...

Melanie: _Sam, eu queria muito poder conversar, mas agora não dá mesmo. A gente se fala no MSN mais tarde, pode ser?_

Sam: Tudo bem então.

Melanie: _Tudo bem? Tchau, beijinhos, até mais_.

Quem ouvisse de fora poderia até pensar que ela não queria conversar comigo e deu uma desculpa fajuta. Não era isso. Melanie era realmente muito ocupada. Diferentemente de mim, vivia estudando e tinha uma reputação de melhor aluna da classe pra manter, além de ter um namorado. Pra se ter uma noção, o cara era perfeito. Sem exagero. Quando ela me falou isso eu não creditei, mas depois que ela me mandou a foto, tudo que eu pude fazer foi ficar com inveja e lamentar por caras desse tipo não existirem na minha realidade.

Foi aí que eu percebi que estava quieto demais. Será que a Carly tinha morrido? Porque, tipo, já tinham se passado umas três horas e ela não tinha dado nenhum sinal de vida desde que tinha ido lá pra cima com a bebê. O que ela estaria fazendo?


	6. Vamos ficar com ela

Cheguei no andar de cima e vi a cena. Carly estava sei lá aonde e a bebê estava sentadinha na cama assistindo algum desenho. Eu nem tinha entrado no quarto, mas eu devo ter feito algum barulho ou sei lá e ela se virou pra mim, sorriu e ergueu os bracinho como que pedindo colo. Pelo menos ela não me chamou de mamãe.

Entrei no quarto e peguei ela. Mas onde estava a Carly? Fui pro corredor e ouvi um barulho de chuveiro vindo do final deste. Legal, sabe-se lá quando ela vai sair de lá.

Sam: Ai! – A bebê puxou o meu cabelo com tudo. Aí pensei: Bem que seria bom dar um nome pra ela, é chato ficar chamando ela de "bebê" o tempo todo, e pelo visto e Spencer ia adotar ela mesmo, então aquela história de que se você der o nome você se apega não valia mais.

Desci e vi o Spencer na cozinha cozinhando algo, provavelmente tacos de macarrão ou algo esquisito desse tipo. Ela aparentemente não me viu, já que estava de costas, então eu sentei no sofá e coloquei a bebê de frente pra mim.

Sam: Spencer?

Spencer: Sim?

Sam: Já pensou em que nome dar pra ela?

Spencer: Na verdade não, alguma sugestão?

Sam: Nem sei, que tal Jamie?

Spencer: Mas isso não é nome de menino?

Sam: Pra mim não. Mas tudo bem. E... Danielle?

Spencer: É bonito... Mas acho que deveríamos perguntar a opinião da Carly também.

Sam: É, não vai ser legal se ela der outro piti.

Spencer: É... Hei, e que tal se chamássemos ela de... – Ele se virou e antes que terminasse de falar, a porta se abriu com tudo.

Marisa: Cadê ela? Cadê a bebê?

O que a mãe do Freddie estava fazendo aqui? E o que ela queria com a bebê? E porque eu estava preocupada com isso?

Marisa: Pobrezinha! – Ela veio andando até mim e pegou a bebê, que não saiu do meu colo sem espernear , gritar e chorar.

Spencer: Sra. Benson, o que faz aqui?

Marisa: O Freddie me falou dela. Não estavam achando que eu ia deixar que ela ficasse aqui com vocês, acharam?

Sam: Porque não deixaria?

Marisa: Olha pra vocês!

Sam: O que tem de errado com a gente?

Marisa: Nada, só acho que não estão capacitados pra cuidar de uma criança.

Sam: Estamos capacitados sim! – Espera, eu tava brigando pra ficar com a bebê? – Aliás, o Spencer vai adotar ela, não é Spencer?

Spencer(surpreso e pego desprevenido): É... Eu vou... Mas...

Marisa: Sem mas! Eu vou levar ela comigo e arranjar um bom lar pra ela. Conheço quem pode cuidar disso pra mim.

Aí o Freddie entrou no apartamento e começou a gritar com a mãe dele.

Freddie: Mãe! Eu não disse que não era pra você se meter?

Marisa: Fique fora disso, Freddie!

Freddie: Não, eu não vou ficar! Antes de qualquer coisa, era pra você ficar fora disso!

Marisa: Chega mocinho! Pra casa agora!

Freddie: Não.

Marisa: Está se negando a me obedecer?

Freddie: Acho que já sou bem grandinho pra você controlar minha vida desse jeito.

Uou, o nerd enfrentando a mamãe! Tenho que confessar que ele me surpreendeu.

Nisso, a Carly desceu e perguntou o que estava acontecendo. A bebê não parava de chorar e aquilo tudo já estava me irritando. Peguei a bebê da Marisa, que imediatamente parou de chorar e ela foi embora bufando de raiva. Achei que Freddie ia sair atrás dela, mas não.

Sam: Pra que falar dela pra sua mãe? Não era meio óbvio que ela iria surtar?

Freddie: Foi sem querer, ta bom?

Carly: Gente! Chega! A gente tem que parar de brigar! Tudo que a gente fez hoje foi discutir e discutir, chega! E tudo por causa dela! A gente tem que decidir. O que fazemos com ela?

Ficamos nos encarando durante alguns segundos.

Spencer: Você acharia muito ruim ter uma irmãzinha?

A Carly sorriu, derrotada. Ela não entendia porque o irmão queria tanto adotar a criança.

Carly: Se você não adotar, a senhora Benson vai tirar ela daqui de qualquer jeito. E pelo visto, ela surta toda vez que fica longe da Sam, então porque não?

Spencer: Valeu maninha!

O Spencer foi até ela e deu aquele abraço apertado.

Carly: Todos felizes agora? Mas que nome a gente dá pra ela?

Sam: Eu tinha pensado em Jamie.

Carly: É bonitinho. Algo contra Spencer?

Spencer: Não.

Carly: Então ta. Bem vinda a família Jamie!


	7. Amargas lembranças

2 semanas depois...

Hoje era o meu aniversário. Meu e da minha irmã, lógico. O grande problema é que quem is organizar tudo ia ser a Melanie e a Carly. Eu tava com muito medo do que aquelas duas iam fazer. E pra completar elas disseram que não iam me deixar "dar pitaco" na organização. A festa é minha também, caramba!

E a Jamie? Na mesma. Ta maior, lógico, bebês crescem rápido e ela já fala mais algumas palavras além de mamãe. Aliás, ela já parou de me chamar assim. Eu sei, eu sei, todo mundo achou fofinho e tal, mas eu não.

E mudando de assunto, minha mãe escolheu o meu aniversário e da minha irmã pra apresentar pra todo mundo o seu novo namorado. Eu não liguei muito quando ela disse isso, já que todo a semana ela ta com um cara novo. Mas ela disse que seria diferente dessa vez, que o cara era muito gente boa e que eles iam se casar e blá, blá, blá. Ok, ela nunca tinha dito que ia se casar com ninguém antes. Mas eu não creditava que isso fosse realmente acontecer.

Cheguei correndo no Bushwell. Passei pelo Lewbert sem olhar pra trás e entrei no elevador.

Sam(pensando): Que droga, anda logo lata velha!

Cheguei no andar da Carly e entrei direto no apartamento. Eu tinha vindo correndo da minha casa até aqui, era melhor que fosse importante.

Sam: Spencer?

Ela tinha me ligado a vinte minutos dizendo que estava desesperado que tinha acontecido alguma coisa com a Jamie e ele não sabia o que fazer já que a Carly estava fora e a Sr. Benson estava fora. Pelo tom de voz dele eu achei que a menina estava morrendo ou algo assim. Mas não parecia ter ninguém no apartamento.

Sam: Spencer? – Dessa vez eu gritei alto mesmo, mas ninguém respondeu.

Sam(pensando): Que lindo, você se mata pra vir aqui e não tem ninguém. O Spencer vai pagar.

Quando de repente eu ouço um grito agudo vindo do andar de cima. Gelei. Eu não estava esperando ouvir qualquer tipo de barulho. Subi as escadas lentamente. E se fosse verdade? E se tivesse acontecido alguma coisa com a Jamie?

Cheguei em frente a porta do quarto do Spencer e a abri lentamente. Fala sério. Vou matar o Spencer.

Sam: Spencer! Me chamou aqui pra que?

Ele a Jamie estavam deitados na cama assistindo algum desenho idiota.

Spencer(se levantando): Ah, oi Sam. Que bom que chegou. A Carly me pediu pra comprar umas coisas, mas vai ser meio difícil se eu levar a Jamie junto. Se importa de dar uma olhada nela pra mim?

Sam: Se eu me importo? Porque não contrata uma babá?

Spencer: Eu não confio em babás.

Sam: Você tem noção de que o meu aniversário é daqui a 5 horas, não é?

Spencer: Só vai demorar umas duas horas!

Sam: Ta, acho que não tem problema. Me dá uma carona até o Shake da Hora?

Spencer: Achei que você ia cuidar da Jamie...

Sam: Eu vou levar ela junto idiota!

Spencer: Calma!

Sam: Eu to calma!

Spencer: Não ta não!

Sam: To sim!

Spencer: Mas não me parece.

Sam: Que seja Spencer! Vamos, me dá ela!

Spencer me passou Jamie, que ria com a nossa discussão. Meu Deus, essa menina ria de tudo! Eu sei que eu não precisava ter gritado desse jeito com o Spencer, mas eu já estava meio nervosa por causa do aniversário e também com esse negócio do namorado da minha mãe. Ela disse que queria se casar com esse cara! E deu a entender que ele já tinha pedido ela em casamento. Elas estavam namorando a apenas 2 meses. Eu achava pouco tempo pra um casamento. Não queria que ela se decepcionasse como aconteceu com o meu pai.

Na verdade, ela e o meu pai se casaram meio que por obrigação. Minha mãe tinha 14 anos quando engravidou e 15 quando eu e minha irmã nascemos. A mãe e o pai dela, meus avós, obrigaram ela a se casar com o cara que tinha engravidado ela. Ela tinha quase 30 anos na época e não foi um casamento nada feliz. Papai bebia muito, gastava tudo que conseguia com a bebida, pelo que mamãe disse uma vez. E ele nunca foi fiel, tinha várias mulheres e além de tudo isso, batia nela, na minha irmã e em mim Eles não se amavam. Apesar de tudo, eu não me lembro do rosto dele. É como se meu cérebro tivesse apagado as lembranças dos 3 anos que eu convivi com ele. bem, na verdade não foram todas as lembranças. Eu me lembro como se fosse ontem o dia em que ele foi embora de casa.

_Flashback on_

Era uma noite chuvosa e fria. Raios cruzavam o céus e trovões faziam o chão estremecer. Duas garotinhas loiras de olhos azuis estavam abraçadas com medo. Seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas e de medo, mas não era apenas dos trovões. Seus pais gritavam no quarto ao lado. O volume das vozes foi se aumentando cada vez mais até que as duas ouviram o som de um tapa e depois o baque de um corpo caindo ao chão. Tudo ficou em silencio por alguns segundos, quando a porta do quarto das meninas é aberta com força e um homem bebado adentra no quarto. Ele puxa uma das meninas, Samantha, pelo braço e a joga no chão, ignorando os gritos dela e de sua irmã. Ela começa a chutar a garotinha sem dó enquanto ela gritava chorava e se retorcia no chão tentando escapar dos chutes. Depois, jogando-a num canto do quarto como se fosse um objeto, repetiu o processo com sua irmã gêmea, Melanie. Ao fim, fez o mesmo com ela, jogou-a num canto como se fosse apenas um objeto. O homem se virou pra sair do quarto, mas não sabia que sua esposa o aguardava com uma arma na mão. Ela o ameaçou e disse que se não fosse embora ela iria atirar. Sem ter mais opções, ele foi embora, mas prometeu que ia voltar pra pegar as meninas. Desesperada, a mulher foi embora do cidade no outro dia, levando consigo suas duas meninas.

_Flashback off_

Eu não gostava de lembrar disso, mas as vezes essas lembranças vinham.

Eu não havia percebido, mas já estávamos no Shake da Hora. Agradeci a carona ao Spencer e desci, entrando em seguida na loja.


	8. No Shake da Hora

Ao entrar na Shake da Hora, escolhi uma mesa e pedi pro T-Bo uma daquelas cadeiras altas par Jamie.

Ele trouxe a cadeira e eu pedi uma vitamina de morango e uma de baunilha. Mas o estranho era que eu tinha a sensação de que alguém estava me vigiando. Dei uma olhada em volta, mas não tinha ninguém me olhando, só umas pessoas tomando vitaminas e conversando normalmente.

De repente, adivinha quem entra no local? Freddie. Ele usava uma camisa vermelha, calça jeans e All Star preto. Será que... Não, ele não estaria me vigiando. Eu acho. Ele deu uma olhada em volta e quando me viu, veio em direção a nossa mesa. Enquanto vinha, ele sorriu (meu, Deus, que sorriso lindo... Cala a boca Sam! Olha de quem você olha está falando!)

Freddie: Oi Sam! Achei que você ia estar organizando sua festa...

Sam: Deixei você sentar com a gente? – perguntei quando ele puxou uma cadeira pra se sentar. Ele parou imediatamente.

Sam: Brincadeira. O lugar é público, não é?

Freddie: Muito engraçado. Ta de babá hoje?

Sam: Infelizmente. Mas é melhor que ajudar minha irmã e a Carly. Se bem que elas não me deixaram.

Minhas vitaminas chegaram. Peguei a de morango pra mim e joguei uma parte da de baunilha na mamadeira da Jamie, que pegou feliz como se fosse a última mamadeira do mundo.

Freddie: Olha, eu tava pensando... Já que não temos nada pra fazer até a sua festa... Ta afim de dar uma volta no parque?

Ele tava me chamando pra sair? Ok, Ok, entramos num universo paralelo onde o nerd não me odeia, Restart não é colorido e a Bella Swan não é uma tapada completa. Senti meu coração acelerar e acho que minha bochechas ficaram vermelhas. Droga de reflexos involuntários!

Apontei pra Jamie querendo dizer "to cuidando dela, não to afim de passear no parque com um bebê a tira colo", mas eu acho que ele não entendeu, já que ainda tava me olhando com uma cara de "Então? Vamos ou não?" Pra um nerd até que ele me aprecia bem burrinho neste momento.

Sam: Freddie a Jamie! Não vamos levar ela junto, neh?

Freddie: Hmmm... T-Bo, ta afim de ganhar uma grana?

T-Bo? Porque ele ia meter o T-bo nisso? Ah, não, na-na-ni-na- não! Eu não vou deixar a Jamie com o T-Bo. O Spencer ia me matar e a Carly ia me ressuscitar e matar de novo depois.

T-Bo: Fala garoto.

Freddie: Pode dar uma olhada nela pra gente?

T-Bo: Na pequena? Olha, eu não sou muito bom com crianças...

Freddie: Que isso, ela é quietinha e...

Nesse momento eu resolvi interromper. Eu não ia deixar a Jamie com o T-Bo!

Sam: Freddie! Ta doido? Eu não vou sair com você!

Freddie: Ma-mas...

Ele parecia completamente confuso. Eu queria sair com ele, mas algo me dizia que era errado. E eu nunca, nunquinha, jamais is admitir que sentia algo pelo nerd. Não que eu sentisse algo. Ta, talvez eu gostasse dele um poquinho ou tivesse uma quedinha por ele. Ta, eu admito (meu Deus, que bipolaridade a minha) eu tenho uma queda por ele. Tipo, de penhasco. Mas eu nunca iria admitir isso pra ele. Eu tinha uma reputação a zelar, seja lá qual for ela.

Sam: Com licença.

Levantei com tudo, peguei a Jamie a já estava saindo quando o T-Bo gritou.

T-Bo: Não vai pagar não?

Sam: O nerd paga!

Freddie: O que? Nada disso e não vou pagar nada pra você e...

Eu não estava nem um pouco afim de ouvir o nub reclamando, então eu simplesmente abri a porta, disse "tchau" e saí, deixando ele com uma cara de indignação que era no mínimo engraçada.


	9. Cap9

Saí do Shake da hora e pra minha sorte começou a chover. Só que não foi aquela chuvinha fraca que nem chega a te molhar, foi um temporal. E pra piorar eu tava carregando a Jamie. Detalhe quando começou a chover eu já estava a uma certa distancia do Shake da hora, não compensava voltar. Mas eu também não estava perto o bastante do apê da Carly pra ir pra lá. O que eu fazia agora?

_Nota mental: Matar o Spencer e nunca mais ficar de babá da Jamie._

Pensei bem e achei melhor ir pro apartamento da Carly, o Spencer tinha me deixado com a chave.

Senti minhas roupas ficando encharcadas. Soprava um vento frio e eu comecei a tremer. Achei estranho Jamie não ter começado a chorar, gritar ou algo do tipo. Ela estava com a cabeça por cima do meu ombro, então não dava pra ver o rosto dela, mas dava pra sentir ela tremer. Aprecei o passo enquanto a chuva aumentava.

Cheguei no apartamento da Carly pingando. Abri a porta e entrei pingando mesmo, depois eu limparia. Deixei a Jamie no sofá(tadinha, ela estava com a boca roxa de frio), fui no quarto da Carly, peguei uma muda de roupa pra mim e uma pra ela. Depois dei um banho quente nela, aproveitei que ela dormiu e tomei um banho também. Depois disso só me restava esperar o tempo passar.

Sam: Nem pensar! Esse troço é rosa!

Melanie: E o que tem? é só hoje Sam!

Carly: Concordo. Para de fazer drama Sam, é só um vestido, e é só hoje.

Sam: Ta.

O que estava acontecendo era que a Carly e a Melanie tinham comprado um vestido rosa pra mim e eu nunca fui muito chegada a rosa, mas já que ou era isso ou caça jeans e All Star, peguei o vestido e fui me trocar no banheiro.

Terminei e me olhei no espelho. Realmente, além da cor eu não tinha nenhum outro motivo pra reclamar. O modelo era bonito e ficava muito bem em mim.

Melanie: Sam? Conseguiu ou você morreu de nojo do vestido?

Sam: Consegui, chata! – disse saindo de dentro do banheiro.

Carly: Caraca, caiu bem em você... Agora quem tem que se arrumar sou eu

Tudo bem que era minha festa de 18 anos, mas eu sinceramente achava que aquilo tudo era meio desnecessário. Eu não conseguia ficar feliz apesar de tudo, minha irmã e todo mundo estava feliz e contente, mas eu não. Era como se... Sei lá, eu pressentisse que algo de ruim iria acontecer. Não algo exatamente ruim, mas sei lá... Algo que ia deixar tudo diferente.


End file.
